Dark Templar
Dark Templars are Darktan's royal guards, and will always be there for their master. They are a zealous race, whom are at Darktan's beck and call 24/7. Dark Templars are also able to manipulate shadow similar to their master, but their techniques are not as powerful, nor as potent as Darktan's. Their main duties are medical, so they heal any injuries a minion has (usually they use band-aids). A Dark Templar's appearance is armor plated, with a visage covered in spikes, and the shoulder pads are also covered in spikes. A beak is visible from the visage, and the armor itself is black, with a red X in the middle of the leather, which symbolizes that they are the "ambulance" of Darktan's army. They carry swords made out of feathers, to symbolize their loyalty to Darktan and also to tickle an opponent. Despite them being the doctors of the army, their powers over shadow allow them to remain unseen in the night. This technique is called "Shadow Melding" to members of Darktan's Army. They also use a variety of other techniques, such as using their powers to lift heavy loads of medical supplies to their battling army. Background When Darktan created his army, he knew that there would be some casualties in the conquest. He had a lot of minions, so he decided to put them to use as his own medical team. The penguins were given their own special suit of armor to symbolize their medical potential. However, a problem occured when Darktan's Army went into battle; the medics could not save themselves. Badly injured, the medics returned back to their master. Darktan noticed that these medics would not serve well if they were injured, so he gave each medic a Doom Weed to strengthen themselves. The medics then became quite powerful, and could heal the wounded fairly quickly. Darktan tested them with an army of Doom Knights and Abyss Knights that were marching towards Freezeland to coup King Triskelle and assume Darktan's reign. Triskelle and his people however, did not give up without a fight, but they could not keep going on due to the medics constantly healing injured knights. Darktan's forces quickly took over Freezeland, but the reign was short-lived, as Luce saved the people of Freezeland from Darktan's clutches by injuring the medics first. Luckily, no one died in the fight, and Freezeland was taken control again by King Triskelle. After the battle, Darktan decided to name then Dark Templars, due to their intensive study of the Dark Arts, and their zealousy towards their master. Involvement Dark Templars are rarely stationed in the Darktonian Realm, as they are more needed in the battlefield with Darktan's army. Only a few templars are within the realm, as most of the other templars accompany Doom Knights and Abyss Knights on their journeys. Dark Templars are rarely seen around the USA, due to the fact that most of them hide in the daytime, and usually come out at night due to their Shadow Melding abilities. However, some Dark Templars prefer to exact their master's bidding by themselves, believing that they are powerful enough to take down any creature, and to also, be favoured by Darktan. Trivia *Dark Templars introduced the Ninja Invisibility technique to Sensei Wraith, whom informed his brother Sensei. *Dark Templars have a fear of water, due to the fights in Freezeland. *Dark Templars rarely speak, sense they are ashamed of their voices. Accroding to secrets leaked out of the security of the Realm, their voices sound "nerdy, girly, squeaky, nasally, and asmatic", all at once. See also *Darktan *Doom Knight *Abyss Knight *Darktonian Realm Category:Characters